1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for visible light communication and a method for visible light communication using the same, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for visible light communication using a Light Emitting Diode (LED) light source which emits visible light.
2. Description of the Related Art
A visible light communication apparatus refers to a system for wirelessly transmitting data by means of LED-based lamps such as an interior/exterior illumination lamp, a signboard lamp, a traffic light, a road lamp, etc. Such a visible light communication apparatus is applicable to places, such as a hospital and an airplane, where use of an RF system is limited, and the visible light communication apparatus can also provide additional information services using an electronic display board.
A white LED has typically been used for an illumination function. Such white LEDs include a combination of blue LEDs and yellow phosphor, a combination of UV LED and RGB Phosphor, a combination of RGB LEDs (LEDs of Red, Green, and Blue), etc. In these LEDs, the RGB LED has been the preferred choice since it is possible to transmit different data through each channel of R, G, and B. Theoretically white light radiation can be achieved by using at least ten colors. In this case, it is possible to transmit data through at least ten independent channels.
However, when channels of R, G, and B convey data having different lengths, white light is not emitted even through concentration of three lights of R, G, and B. As a result, the transmitted lights lose their original function for illumination.